gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigwocket
Trigwocket is the foremost scientific mind in the gnome community, and is widely respected as the ''Father of the Nation of Trigwocket. ''He was a gnome alchemist and gunslinger that fought for equal treatment of gnomes in society. His methods of ensuring gnome rights made some label him a "terrorist." He was very fond of gambling and did so to make money. He avoided talking about why his hair was rainbow colored. He lit a forest on fire at least three times. Early Life Trigwocket was born with brown hair which is a normal color for a gnome. He is from the Abroshin family where everyone becomes a magic user. When he went to magic school Trigwocket completely failed at everything he attempted. He did not have any intrinsic magic like a sorcerer and he could not learn spells well like a wizard. At the normal age of graduation, 30, he was unable to perform any magic. His father, Kromulite Abroshin, ashamed at his son's failure, disowned him and exiled him from their home in the North Dorry Hills. Trigwocket heard rumors that some people off in a far town on the coast had academies of sciences and technology. Trigwocket's mother gave him enough money to buy passage on a trading ship going towards Last Coast. There he learned the basics of alchemy. However, the Last Coast was majority orc and racist against other non-orc races, especially gnomes. This made it hard for him to take classes. During one class, a male orc classmate named Qualanger was able to poison an extract of Trigwocket's. The extract was corrupted and turned Trigwocket's hair rainbow colored, the distinct trait of Leprechauns, the hated subrace of gnomes. As hard as he tried, neither he nor the professors of the academy could change his hair back to normal. At the Academy, he learned mostly from friendly teachers, secret night classes and self study. Notably, a kindly female orc professor named Neftari Ramesu helped him create some of his first successful bombs. On the day of his graduation from the Alchemical Academy, Trigwocket bombed the main Academy Building during the graduation ceremony. He had made sure most of his kindly teachers were elsewhere but almost all the students were inside the building when he bombed it. Many were injured and dozens died in the explosions and fire. He was seen and chased out of the city by the city guard. The city guard lost track of him in the sand dunes of the Redwall Desert. Trigwocket made his way to Kuroseki by hitching rides on travelling fishing boats. In Kuroseki he met Valdemarr and they became gambling buddies. Trigwocket is a known terrorist in Last Coast and appears to be a leprechaun, even though he isn't a leprechaun. He claims to have a Master of Science but does not have any real degree. Character Information 1) Long term goals: Reduce the racism against gnomes in Gernon, change his hair back to its natural color, meet with his mother again 2) Motivation for those goals: Anger at his treatment in Last Coast 3) Actions he enjoys doing: gambling, blowing up buildings, sciencing 4) Actions that he does not enjoy doing: Following rules, seeing racism towards gnomes 5) Things that he fears: Losing his friends 6) Characters from his backstory: Kromulite Abroshin, his father; Qualanger, the classmate who turned his hair rainbow; Neftari Ramesu, a kindly professor who helped him make his first bombs in Last Coast 7) Locations from his backstory: His childhood home in the North Dorry Hills; Last Coast, where he learned alchemy and bombed the academy; Kuroseki, where he met Valdemarr 8) Religious beliefs: Trigwocket believes in Desna, goddess of chance, because chance has been the only thing that has served Trigwocket well over the years. 9) Weaknesses: A bit impulsive. Dangerous to be around. 10) Strengths: Very good at alchemy. Scientarian Revolution After the first stage of the Scientarian Revolution, Trigwocket followed along with the army of refugees headed east. Breaking off from the main body, he and his compatriots came to be involved with a quest set by the Institute for Magical Learning. After being present for the assassination for the Archmage of the institute, Trigwocket became one of the founders of Nuhaven. Events during and after 25 a.s.r. Trigwocket was involved in the quest to finally rid Phentis from Gernon and gained a wish from Asmodeus for helping to take down his unruly subordinate. He wished for the foundation of a gnome homeland, also called Trigwocket. Since then, he has been the leader of the Gernon Association for the Advancement of Gnomish Peoples (GAAGP), and has been very successful inventing steam powered appliances of convenience. Category:Player Characters Category:Gnomes